How to Place an Online Order (Inside the Store)
(Based on JC Penney at the Florida Mall in Orlando, FL) Ever find the perfect shirt or pants in your favorite store, but you need it in a size up/down? Many stores offer you the option to order the size, color, fit you need through their online catalog system. Follow these steps to get the right item: To Order: # Make sure you know exactly what item you are interested in ordering. #* You may want the item in a different color, size, fit, or other specification. #* Locate the item number or barcode on your item. # Ask a selling associate if he/she/they can order the new item for you. #* You may need to go to the register or customer service desk for assistance. #* You can use the following prompt: #** You: Hello! #** Associate: Hello, how can I help you? #** You: Is it possible to order this item in a different ''color, fit? OR ''Is it possible to order another one of this item? #** Associate: Sure thing. Let me take a look online. #* Many stores prescribe online sales quotas to their selling associates. This means that most selling floor associate will be more than happy to place an online order for you. # Give the item to the selling associate, so that he/she/they will be able to find the available options for the item online. #* Most POS (cash register) programs for digital registers require the associate to exit out of the in-store purchase system, and open up an online catalog browser. It make take a moment or two for the catalog system to load. #* If you cannot find the item in-store, find the item on your phone and show this to the associate. Once he/she/they are done finding the item, the selling associate will give you back your phone. #** Note: The selling associate is not interested in the pictures or text messages that are on (or coming into) your phone. He/She/They will disregard these and is only interested in the item you are showing him/her/them. # The associate will pull up the item on the catalog screen. If you want check that it is the correct item, ask him/her/them "If you can see the item to double-check." The associate will either turn the screen around to face you or invite you behind the counter to make sure he/she/they pulled up the correct item. #* If the item is incorrect, politely explain what you think is different between this item and the item that you want. #* If the item is correct, proceed: # Tell the associate what specifications you are interested in ordering (size, color, fit, etc.). The selling associate will select the options you asked for and proceed to the checkout screen. # The checkout screen (also known as your "shopping bag" or "cart") will show a summary of the product with the specifications the selling associate selected. #* In this screen, you are able to: #** Apply a promotional or discount coupon #*** Note: some coupons require a promo code OR a promo code + a serial number, which you must produce at this screen. #** Alter the quantity of the item that you would like to purchase #** See a subtotal for your total purchase (including applicable shipping charges) #* Note: subtotal will not equal tax until it is calculated at the purchase screen. # If your order summary looks correct and you have applied your available coupons, the selling associate will select the "Checkout" button or link. # The next screen will require you to input your billing information. #* Some catalog systems will "remember" your billing information from previous orders or if you have a store account or store credit card. #* If you are a first-time online shopper or you do not have an account set up, follow these points: #** Provide the associate with your first and last name. #** Provide the associate with a valid license or government identification card that displays your current mailing address. If you do not have either of these documents, you will need to dictate your mailing address to the selling associate. #** You may be asked to provide a contact phone number and email address. This information will be used to communicate your shipping status and delivery updates. #* Note: your billing address will not be accessed for other purposes other than online ordering and occasional promotional purposes. #** After your order is placed, you may unsubscribe to promotional emails from the store by selecting the unsubscribe link within their emails. This will not affect your order status. #* Note: Your billing information does not have to be the same as the shipping address. # After the selling associate submits your billing information, the next screen that will appear is the shipping summary. Here, you are able to confirm or alter the address that your item(s) will be shipped to. #* Your billing address will typically show as the shipping address automatically. If you would like to send the items to a different address than your billing address, the selling associate can alter it. #* Many stores will not ship items to a P.O. Box; input a valid street address. #* Many stores also offer free shipping (or shipping at a reduced fee) if you have your order shipped to the store. Most stores will extend to you the option to ship your order to a different store location that is most convenient to you. If you are interested in this option, ask the selling associate. # During certain shopping seasons (national holidays like Christmas, Mothers' Day, Fathers' Day), the catalog system may offer to gift wrap the item for you. If you are interested in this option, ask the selling associate. # The next screen that will appear is the payment screen. Here, you will provide the payment method that you would like to use to pay for your order's merchandise. The order total displayed here will include tax and shipping charges (if applicable). #* Note: many stores' catalog systems only allow card payments ( credit and gift cards) for online ordering. #** If you are using a debit card that has a credit merchant (Visa, Mastercard, etc.) linked to it, the order will be charged to the credit line associated with your card. #** To use cash or debit, ask the selling associate to purchase a gift card for the final order amount after tax and shipping. # Swipe the card that you are using to pay. The selling associate may also need the CVN/CVV (Card Verification Number) from the back of your card. For most credit cards, it will be a three digit number on the back of the card. #* Note: your order will not be charged to your card until the the order has been shipped (left a warehouse) # The final screen that will appear is the final order summary. This screen shows your cart, your billing information, your shipping information, your contact information, your order total, and payment method. This screen will also provide information like the expected delivery date of your item(s). Ask the selling associate to verify the final order information. #* If something on the screen does not look acceptable, ask the selling associate to edit the incorrect information. #** Note: if you go back to edit information within the order, you may have to reenter your payment. This will not charge your card for a second time. #* If everything on the screen looks acceptable, have the selling associate select the "Place Order" button or link. # Once the order is placed, the selling associate will print out a receipt for your order. #* Note: the selling associate may print a second copy of the receipt for the store quota records. This copy does not leave the store. # You are ready to thank your selling associate and leave the store; yet in 4-5 business days, you will be ready to receive your merchandise or pick it up in store.